tokyomewmewpartyandtroubleatthefireflyfestivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Mew Mew - Trouble at the firefly festival Wiki
Welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew - Trouble at the firefly festival Wiki This Tokyo Mew Mew in 1999. 6. 19. is released. 00 - nothing 01 - waddle dee 02 - waddle doo 03 - sir kibble 00 - walk 10 - idle 04 - noddy 05 - kamikaze 06 - cappy 07 - waddle dee boss? 08 - gator 09 - bio spark 0A - bronto burt 0B - capsule j 0C - burnin' leo 0D - gordo 0E - gim 0F - wheelie 10 - jungle bomb 00 - walk 10 - jump 20 - idle 30 - lay & fast 11 - crazy daisy 12 - knuckle joe 13 - poppy bros. 10 - bomb 14 - grizzo 15 - cannon 16 - broom hatter 17 - kabu 18 - scarfy 19 - nothing? 1A - twizzy 1B - tookey 1C - blipper 1D - glunk 1E - sir slippy 1F - squishy 20 - blade knight 21 - weird thing that explodes? 22 - axe knight 23 - trident knight 24 - javelin knight 00 - attack 10 - spin attack 25 - mace knight 26 - birdon 27 - plasma wisp 00 - normal 10 - fly 20 - appear 30 - disappear 28 - rocky 29 - chilly 2A - simirror 2B - walkie 2C - t.a.c. 2D - magical sweeper 2E - moto shotzo 2F - laser ball 30 - bounder 31 - swinging waddle dee 32 - swinging waddle doo 33 - parasol (by itself) 34 - parasol waddle dee 00 - normal 10 - fly 20 - kamikaze 35 - parasol waddle doo 00 - normal 10 - fly 20 - kamikaze 36 - parasol cannon? 00 - normal 10 - fly 20 - kamikaze 37 - coconut 38 - another bomb? 39 - unknown (fish?) 3A - same as 39? 3B - yet another bomb? 3C - fighter mini-boss 3D - nothing? 3E - smoke, then nothing? 3F - nothing? 40 - poppy bros sr. appear 41 - same as 3C? 42 - karate man mini-boss 43 - poppy bros. sr. mini-boss 44 - chef kawasaki 45 - frosty 46 - bonkers 47 - bugzzy 48 - 4F - nothing? 50 - whispy woods? 51 - lololo & lalala 52 - kracko mini-boss 53 - kracko (boss) 54 - king dedede 55 - dynablade 56 - fatty whale 57 - unknown 58 - wham bam rock 59 - halberd reactor 5A - metaknight 5B - escaping metaknight 5C - twin woods 5D - rpg battle 1 5E - halberd cannon 5F - heavy lobster + horizontal auto scroll 60 - heart of nova 61 - ??? 62 - nothing? 63 - nothing? 64 - star? (not a warp star) 65 - 67 - nothing? 68 - poppy bros. sr., fighter mini-boss, karate man 69 - chef kawasaki, bonkers, bugzzy 6A - floating hotdog then sfx? 6B - healing candy, reappears 6C - healing hotdog, reappears 6D - waddle dee? 6E - waddle doo, always moving left + doesn't attack 6F - nothing? 70 - rotating thing? 71 - ??? 72 - door star sprites? 73 - star that finishes level? 74 - nothing? 75 - warp star 76 - getting off warp star 77 - vertical autoscroll 78 - trolley 79 - cannon that kirby can shoot out of (fuse)? 7A - cannon that shoots you up 7B - flag? 7C - thing that pushes you forward? 7D - spring? 7E - nothing? 7F - nothing? 80 - 1-up 81 - invincibility lolipop 82 - maxim tomato 83 - healing hotdog 84 - healing candy 85 - healing juice 86 - random (hotdog, candy, or juice) that reappears 87 - nothing? 88 - falling 1-up 89 - falling invincibility lolipop 8A - falling maxim tomato 8B - falling healing hotdog 8C - falling healing candy 8D - falling healing juice 8E - nothing? 8F - falling maxim tomato that reappears 90 - ability selector (default beam) 91 - ability selector (default cutter) 92 - random ability selector 93 - nothing? 94 - ability selector (default beam) that does not reappear 95 - ability selector (default cutter) that does not reappear 96 - 98 - ??? 99 - fuse plunger 9A - freezes game if you touch? 9B - 9D - same as 9A 9E - same as 9A, only with switch sfx? 9F - switch that vanishes when hit A0 - dynablade end of level cannon A1 - nothing? A2 - nothing? A3 - green greens intro? A4 - float islands intro? A5 - bubbly clouds intro? A6 - mt. dedede intro? A7 - nothing? A8 - special warp star (milky way wishes) A9 - nothing? AA - upward current? AB - nothing? AC - fade-in? AD - AF - nothing? 7e14B800 OBJECT IDs 01: Waddle Dee. 00: Walks back and forth, jumps. 10: Walks back and forth; jump (Does not walk off ledges). 20: Walks back and forth in path (No jumping). 02: Enemy hit explosion. 00: Default. 03: Sir Kibble. 00: Walksg back and forth. 10: Stationary (Throws cutter on ground, then in air) 04: Noddy. 00: Walks around, then sleeps. 10: Stationry -- wakes up, then sleeps. 20: Constantly sleeping. 05: Bomber. 00: Default. 06: Cappy. 00: Walks back and forth. 10: Walks back and forth (Shoots cap off) 20: Walks back and forth (No mushroom cap) 30: Falls diagonally, then walks back and forth (No mushroom cap) 40: Mushroom cap, falling. 50: Mushroom cap, stationary. 07: Boss Waddle Dee. 00: Boss health bar. 10: No health bar. 08: Gator. 09: Biospark. 00: Default. 0A: Bronto Burt. 00: Flies in a parabolic line. 10: Flies in a parabolic line, homes in on Kirby's Y position. 20: Homes in on Kirby, then flies away. 30: Divebombs Kirby. 40: Bounces off walls diagonally. 50: Drops down, does a quick loop, then flies in a quadratic line. 60: Falls down, then flies in a straight line. 70: Flies down, then up, in a path. 80: Walks. When Kirby jumps, flies in a straight line. 0B: Capsule J. 00: Walks on ground, dashes after Kirby. 10: Floats in air. 0C: Burnin' Leo. 00: Walks, shoots fire, jumps. 10: Stationary, shoots fire. 0D: Gordo. 00: Stationary. 10: Moves left and right, turns when wall is hit. 20: Moves up and down, turns when wall is hit. 30: Moves left and right in path. 40: Moves up and down in path. 50: Moves northeast and southwest, turns when wall is hit. 60: Moves northwest and southeast, turns when wall is hit. 70: Moves right, then clings to walls and floors. 80: Moves down, then clings to walls and floors. 90: Bounces around 0E: Gim. 00: Walks, throws Yo-yo. 10: Runs, throws Yo-yo. 0F: Wheelie. 00: Walks, then runs after Kirby. 10: Constantly charges Kirby. 10: Jungle Bomb. 00: Moves toward Kirby, throws bombs. 10: (Same as 00?) 20: Jumps in places, throws bombs. 30: Drops a bomb near Kirby, then runs away. 40: Moves back and forth in a short path, throws bombs. 50: Throws one bomb, then walks away. 11: Lovely. 00: On floor, attacks Kirby when in close range. 10: On ceiling, attacks Kirby when in close range. 12: Knuckle Joe. 00: Walks in a path, attacks Kirby when in close range. 10: Walks back and forth, attacks Kirby when in close range. 13: Poppy Bros. Jr. 00: No weapon. 10: Bomb Bros. 20: Cutter Bros (Doesn't fire weapon). 30: Cutter Bros. 40: Riding apple. 50: Rolling apple. 60: Apple. 70: Rolling apple (Deflected by guarding) 14: Grizzo. 00: Walks, then charges at Kirby. 10: Walks, doesn't charge. 20: Sleeping. 30: Walks, charges at Kirby, eventually stops moving. 15: Shotzo. 00: Shoots to the right. 10: Shoots northeast. 20: Shoots up. 30: Shoots northwest. 40: Shoots left. 50: Tracks Kirby, then fires. 16: Broom Hatter. 00: Walks in a path. 10: Walks back and forth. 17: Kabu. 00: Jumps up. 10: Floats in the air, then teleports and charges. 20: Charges at Kirby. 18: Scarfy. 00: Floats in the air. 10: Flies in a parabolic line. 20: Stationary. 30: Flies, homes in on Kirby. 19: NULL? 1A: Twizzy. 00: Hops on the ground. 10: Lifts off, then flies in a parabolic line. 20: Lifts off, then flies to the right. 30: Flies in a parabolic line. 40: Charges towards Kirby. 50: Flies up and down. 1B: Tooky. 00: Sits on the ground, flies at Kirby when in close range. 10: Charges at Kirby. 20: Charges at Kirby, homes in on Kirby's Y position. 30: Flies and homes in on Kirby. 1C: Blipper. 1D: Glunk. 00: Stationary. 10: Fires up. 1E: Sir Slippy. 00: Hops around, jumps in the air. 1F: Squishy. 00: Walks back and forth, jumps. 10: Jumps around. 20: Blade Knight. 00: Walks around, slices. 10: Walks towards Kirby, slices. 20: Walks back and forth, slices. 21: Dacooga. 00: Flies straight. 10: Flies northwest. 20: Flies straight, arcs up when in close range. 30: Floats in place, fires bullets. 22: Axe Knight. 00: Sits, then charges at Kirby. 10: Walks around, then charges at Kirby. 23: Trident Knight. 00: Sits, then charges at Kirby. 24: Javelin Knight. 00: Floats around, throws javelins. 25: Mace Knight. 00: Sits, then charges at Kirby. Throws mace. 10: Walks, then charges at Kirby. Throws mace. 20: Runs around constantly, swinging mace. 26: Birdy. 00: Walks on the ground, then flies at Kirby. 10: Walks on the ground, lifts off, flies. 20: Constantly flying. 30: Flies down, then walks around. 27: Plasma Wisp. 00: Floats in place, fires energy balls. 10: Floats towards Kirby. 20: Teleports towards Kirby, fires, then teleports away. 30: Teleports in, then teleports out. 28: Rocky 00: Walks back and forth, tries to jump on Kirby. 10: Stationary. 29: Chilly. 00: Walks back and forth, fires icicles. 10: Stationary, fires icicles. 2A: Simirror 00: Walks back and forth, fires mirror shots. 2B: Walky 00: Walks back and forth, sings. 10: Jogs back and forth, sings. 20: Walks back and forth, tries to sing, runs away. 2C: TAC 00: Runs towards Kirby, steals ability. 2D: Magical Sweeper 00: Floats above Kirby, then flies away. 10: Floats in place, fires projectiles. 20: Walks back and forth, fires projectiles. 30: Walks in one direction, fires projectiles. 40: Walks in one direction. 2E: Moto Shotzo. 00: Runs towards Kirby, fires shots, tracks air movement. 10: Walks towards Kirby, fires shots. 2F: Laser Ball. 00: Floats towards Kirby, fires shots. 10: Stationary, fires shots. 20: Flies away. 30: Flies down, fires shots, then flies down again. 30: Bounder. 00: Walks towards Kirby, throws stars. 31: Waddle Dee on a Chain. 00: Swings back and forth. 32: Waddle Doo on a Chain. 00: Swings back and forth. 33: Parasol. 00: Floats away. 10: Floats towards Kirby, then explodes. 34: Parasol Waddle Dee. 00: Floats down, keeps Parasol. 10: Floats down, Parasol flies away. 20: Floats down, Parasol floats towards Kirby, then explodes. 35: Parasol Waddle Dee. 00: Floats down, keeps Parasol. 10: Floats down, Parasol flies away. 20: Floats down, Parasol floats towards Kirby, then explodes. 36: Parasol Shotzo. 00: Shotzo floats constantly. When hit, Parasol flies away. 10: Shotzo floats constantly. When hit, Parasol homes in and explodes. 37: Coconut. 00: Drops down and explodes. 20: Stationary. 38: Pata. 00: Flies towards Kirby, curves downward. 10: Flies towards Kirby, curves upward. 39: (Duplicate Poppy Bros. Jr. data?) 3A: (Duplicate Poppy Bros. Jr. data?) 3B: Volm. 00: Stationary, fires shots. 10: Stationary, fires shots. 20: Jumps up and down, fires shots. 30: Jumps up and down on ceiling, fire shots. 40: Walks in a path, fire shots. 3C: Iron Mom. 00: Default. 3D: ??? 3E: Star spawner. 3F: ??? 40: Boss Spawner. (ID is dependent on spawn locations) 41: (Duplicate Iron Mom data?) 42: Jukid 00: Default. 43: Poppy Bros. Sr. 00: Default. 44: Chef Kawasaki. 00: Default. 45: Mr. Frosty. 00: Default. 46: Bonkers. 00: Default. 47: Bugzzy. 00: Default. 48: NULL. 49: NULL. 4A: NULL. 4B: NULL. 4C: NULL. 4D: NULL. 4E: NULL. 4F: ??? 50: Whispy Woods 00: Default. 51: Lololo & Lalala. 00: Default. 52: Kracko Jr. 00: Default. 53: Kracko. 00: Default. 54: King Dedede. 00: Default. 55: Dyna Blade. 00: Default. 56: Fatty Whale. 00: Default. 57: Chameleo Arm. 00: Default. 58: Wham Bam Rock. 00: Default. 59: Halberd Reactor. 00: Default. 5A: Meta Knight. 00: Default. 5B: (Duplicate Meta Knight data?) 5C: Twin Woods. 00: Default. 5D: Computer Virus. 00: First Fight. 10: Second Fight. 5E: Twin Cannon. 5F: Heavy Lobster. 60: Heart of Nova. 61: Marx. 62: ??? 63: ??? 64: ??? 65: ??? 66: ??? 67: ??? 68: Boss Spawner -- The Arena #1. 69: Boss Spawner -- The Arena #2. 6A: Food on conveyor belt. 6B: ??? 6C: ??? 6D: ??? 6E: ??? 6F: ??? 70: Fuse fire. 00: Default. 71: Candle fire. 00: Default. 72: Door Star. 00: Default. 10: Pulsating. 73: Special Star. 00: Stays in place. 10: Moves towards center of screen. 74: ??? 75: Warp Star. 00: Default. 76: Falling Warp Star. 00: Default. 77: Autoscroller. 00: Scroll up. 10: Scroll right. 20: Scroll down. 30: Scroll left. 78: Trolley. 00: Faces right. 10: Faces left. 20: Moves right automatically. 30: Moves left automatically. 40: Overturned cart, facing right. 50: Overturned cart, facing left. 79: Cannon 00: Default. 7A: Arrow Cannon. 00: Fires up. 10: Fires up. 20: Fires northeast. 30: Fires northeast. 40: Fires right. 50: Fires right. 60: Fires southeast. 70: Fires southeast. 80: Fires down. 90: Fires down. A0: Fires southwest. B0: Fires southwest. C0: Fires left. D0: Fires left. 00: Fires northwest. 00: Fires northwest. 7B: Fuse. 00: Default. 7C: Launch platform. 00: Launches right. 10: Launches left. 7D: Spring. 00: Default. 7E: ??? 7F: Giant Switch. 80: 1Up. 00: Default. 81: Invincibility Candy. 00: Default. 82: Maxim Tomato. 00: Default. 83: Food item 1. 00: Default. 84: Food item 2. 00: Default. 85: Food item 3. 00: Default. 86: Food item 4. 00: Default. 87: ??? 88: (Duplicate 1up data?) 89: (Duplicate Invincibility Candy data?) 8A: (Duplicate Maxim Tomato data?) 8B: (Duplicate Food item 1 data?) 8C: (Duplicate Food item 2 data?) 8D: (Duplicate Food item 3 data?) 8E: (Duplicate Food item 4 data?) 8F: ??? 90: Ability Pedestal -- Set 1. 00: Beam. 10: Fighter. 20: Bomb. 30: Sword. 40: Plasma. 50: Hammer. 60: Sleep. 70: Cutter. 80: Fire. 90: Ice. A0: Jet. B0: Parasol. C0: Mirror. D0: Ninja. E0: Wheel. F0: Yoyo. 91: Ability Pedestal -- Set 2. 00: Cutter. 10: Fire. 20: Ice. 30: Jet. 40: Parasol. 50: Mirror. 60: Ninja. 70: Wheel. 80: Yoyo. 90: Wing. A0: Stone. B0: Copy. C0: Suplex. 92: Ability Pedestal -- Random Ability. 00: Default. 93: ??? 94: Deluxe Copy Ability -- Set 1. 00: Beam. 10: Fighter. 20: Bomb. 30: Sword. 40: Plasma. 50: Hammer. 60: Sleep. 70: Cutter. 80: Fire. 90: Ice. A0: Jet. B0: Parasol. C0: Mirror. D0: Ninja. E0: Wheel. F0: Yoyo. 95: Deluxe Copy Ability -- Set 2. 00: Cutter. 10: Fire. 20: Ice. 30: Jet. 40: Parasol. 50: Mirror. 60: Ninja. 70: Wheel. 80: Yoyo. 90: Wing. A0: Stone. B0: Copy. C0: Suplex. 96: ??? 97: ??? 98: ??? 99: Fusebox. 00: Default. 9A: Switch type 1. 00: Default. 9B: Switch type 2. 00: Default. 9C: FREEZE. 9D: Switch type 3. 00: Default. 9E: Switch type 4. 00: Default. 9F: Disappearing switch. 00: Default. A0: Dyna Blade end of level cannon. 00: Default. A1: ??? A2: ??? A3: Green Greens cutscene object. A4: Float Islands cutscene object. A5: Bubbly Clouds cutscene object. A6: Mt. Dedede cutscene object. A7: ??? A8: Halfmoon in-room Warp Star. A9: ??? AA: ??? AB: ??? AC: Meta Knights battle. AD: ??? AE: ??? AF: ??? B8: Treasure chest 1. 00: Default. B9: Treasure chest 2. 00: Default. BA: Save point platform. BB: ??? BC: ??? BD: Revenge of Meta Knight dialogue trigger. BE: ??? BF: ??? C0: Waddle Dee race starter 00: Default. C1: Arrow sign. 00: Up. 10: Right. 20: Down. 30: Left. F0: Dyna Blade end of level distance tally. 00: Default. F1: ??? Object. F2: Candle. 00: Lit candle. 10: Unlit candle. F3: Multi star spawner. 00: Default. F4: Cut platform. 00: Default. F5: Hanging cut platform. 00: Default. F6: Elevator. 00: Default. OBJECT GRAPHIC IDS 00: Bomber. 01: Black 02: Blue 03: Yellow UNUSED 03: Cappy. 01: Red cap 02: Orange cap 03: Pink cap 06: Kabu. 01: Brown 02: Grey 03: Purple 09: Parasol Waddle Dee + Parasol Waddle Doo. 01: Yellow 02: Purple 03: Pink 0C: Parasol. 0F: Laser Ball. 01: Orange 02: Pink 03: Blue UNUSED 12: Moto Shotzo. 01: White & orange 02: Yellow & red UNUSED 03: Purple & pink 15: Waddle Dee + Waddle Doo. 01: Yellow 02: Purple 03: Pink 18: Plasma Wisp. 1B: Biospark. 01: Black 02: Purple 03: Green UNUSED 1E: Sir Slippy + Glunk + Blipper. 01: Orange 02: Pink 03: White & Purple UNUSED 21: Capsule J. 01: Red & orange 02: Blue & green 03: Orange & red UNUSED 24: Blade Knight. 01: Blue 02: Yellow 03: Orange UNUSED 27: Chilly. 01: White & blue 02: White & green 03: Yellow & red UNUSED 2A: Walky. 01: Yellow & red 02: Brown & purple UNUSED 03: Yellow & green UNUSED 2D: Magical Sweeper. 30: Burnin' Leo. 01: Orange 02: Pink 03: Purple UNUSED 33: Gim. 01: Green 02: Red UNUSED 03: Black 36: Grizzo. 01: Yellow 02: Orange 03: Cream 39: Jungle Bomb. 01: Green 02: Purple UNUSED 03: Dark purple 3C: TAC. 01: Dark purple 02: Red 03: Purple 3F: Shotzo. 01: Black with dark grey highlights. 02: Black with tan highlights. 03: Black with grey highlights. 04: Black with dark grey highlights. 05: Solid black. 42: Sir Kibble. 01: Pink & blue 02: Grey & blue 03: Brown & green 45: Gator. 01: Green 02: Orange 03: Pink 48: Poppy Bros. Jr. 01: Yellow 02: Purple UNUSED 03: Green 4B: Scarfy. 01: Orange 02: Yellow 03: Purple 4E: Twizzy + Tooky. 01: Yellow, white 02: White, yellow 03: Green UNUSED, green 51: Bounder. 01: White & red 02: White & yellow UNUSED 03: Light green & green UNUSED 54: Noddy. 01: Pink, orange hat 02: Yellow, orange hat 03: Yellow, pink hat 57: Bronto Burt. 01: Pink 02: Orange 03: Light pink 5A: Squishy. 01: White 02: Yellow 03: Purple UNUSED 5D: Broom Hatter. 01: Yellow 02: Pink UNUSED 03: Red 60: Lovely. 01: Orange 02: Pink 03: Yellow UNUSED 63: Wheelie. 01: Orange 02: Brown 03: Green 66: Empty? 69: Rocky. 01: Blue 02: Green UNUSED 03: Purple UNUSED 6C: Simirror. 01: Green & blue 02: Purple & blue 03: Dark blue & blue UNUSED 6F: Knuckle Joe. 01: Red 02: Green 03: Tan UNUSED 72: Birdy. 01: Blue 02: Green 03: Red UNUSED 75: Iron Mom. 01: Blue & red 02: Red & green 03: Green & yellow 78: Mr. Frosty. 01: Blue 02: Yellow 03: Purple 7B: Chef Kawasaki. 01: Bright orange, lavender pan 02: Bright pink, yellow pan UNUSED 03: Brown, yellow pan 7E: Bonkers. 01: Green 02: Pink 03: Orange 81: Jukid. 01: Red body, white suit 02: Yellow body, white suit 03: Pink body, yellow suit 84: (Iron Mom Duplicate) 87: Poppy Bros. Sr. 01: Blue 02: Red 03: Green UNUSED 8A: Bugzzy. 01: Green 02: Bright green 03: Blue 8D: Cannon. 90: Trolley. 93: Big switch + small switch. 96: Spring. 99: Hammer post + candle. 9C: Cutter platform + coconut + launch platform + cloud platform. 9F: Ability Pedestal set 1 (Beam, Fighter, Plasma, Bomb, Sword, Hammer, Sleep) A2: Ability Pedestal set 2 (Cutter, Fire, Ice, Jet, Parasol, Mirror, Ninja, Wheel, Yo-yo, Bird, Stone, Copy, Suplex) A5: Mace Knight. 01: Red 02: Blue 03: Green A8: Axe Knight. 01: Red 02: Golden 03: Silver AB: Javelin Knight. 01: Red 02: Green 03: Orange UNUSED AE: Trident Knight. 01: Red 02: Purple 03: Green B1: Waddle Dee + Waddle Doo + Parasol. 01: Yellow 02: Purple 03: Pink B4: (Duplicate of B1) B7: Mine elevator. BA: Halberd elevator. BD: Arrow cannon. C0: Energy ball + crumbling stone. C3: Pata + Volm. C6: Dacooga. C9: Save point + selection arrow. CC: Halberd in the distance. CF: Dyna Blade in the distance. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse